


Pass it On

by SeaxWitch



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff and more fluff, M/M, Oblivious Liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-22 00:54:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14297238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeaxWitch/pseuds/SeaxWitch
Summary: There’s a chain letter being passed around all the juniors in school. It reads ‘I think you’re really attractive. Now it’s up to you to pass this note onto someone you find attractive.’ The note falls into Liam’s hands and he decides to use it to finally let Theo know how he feels..if only he can work up the courage.





	Pass it On

A day dream is defined as ‘a series of pleasant thoughts that distract one’s attention away from the present.’ In Liam’s opinion, it’s a frivolous activity practiced by doe-eyed school girls.. and yet, here he is letting his eyes slip shut as he inhales the sweet, floral scent of hibiscus & coconut shampoo coming from the boy in front of him, wondering what it’d be like to reach out and touch the smooth strands. Hibiscus & Coconut has quickly become one of his favourite smells. He may be a little biased though, he likes  _ everything _ about Theo.

 

The shrill noise of the bell ringing pulls him from his thoughts. He glances up as Theo swivels around in his chair.

 

“Hi” Theo grins cheerily. “Do you need-”

 

Why is Theo so easy going? Liam knows it’s not because he’s irresistible or anything, hell, he’s downright difficult and hard to get along with sometimes. So why is the boy always so nice to him?

 

“Liam..” Theo chuckles, placing his hand onto Liam’s arm, his thumb smoothing out the fabric of his t-shirt. 

 

The touch makes Liam’s skin burn and fireworks shoot across his stomach. He shakes the thoughts from his head, focusing on Theo again. “Um, yeah?” His voice cracks.

 

Liam hates the way his tongue gets so tied up in knots around Theo, just once he’d like to be able to have a normal conversation with him. It has to be because he’s Liam’s equivalent of a “bad boy.” Not like how his friend Brett is - all rock star attitude and no college in his future, but in a way where Theo seems to be tailored just for him. He’s smart, strikingly beautiful and funny - even if Liam doesn’t  _ always _ get his dry sense of humour. He’s also one the only people in the entire school that challenges him on a daily basis and the  _ only  _ one who has gotten under his skin like this. That’s what makes him the totally untouchable rock star of his nerd world. He finally understands all of the times Mason has swooned over the hot guy on a motorcycle with a dark past, on those shows he binge watches. It’s like his brain and heart are malfunctioning and he’s holding onto the one person who is so far out of his league.

 

“I thought I lost you there for a sec” Theo smiles ardently. “ _ As I was saying _ , you seemed distracted in class-”

 

“How would you know? I sit behind you” Liam blurts out.

 

“You uh, you have a habit of tapping your pencil against the table whenever you’re not paying attention. I just thought you might want to copy my notes after school?” Theo asks.

 

An uncontrollable flush covers his neck at Theo’s words. “Mason” Liam squeaks out, his voice an octave higher than normal. 

 

“Mason?” Theo asks with a perfectly raised eyebrow.

 

Liam coughs quietly, clearing his throat. “Mason usually gives me his notes, he knows I can never concentrate in Biology.” Liam pauses before adding, “thanks though.”

 

Theo nods while packing up the rest of his things. “I guess i'll see you later then” he smiles, making his way towards the door.

 

A groan from behind him pulls his attention away from the empty doorway, where he’d been staring after Theo. He turns around to see his best friend Mason, hiding his face behind his hands. His boyfriend, Corey, is standing next to him with an equally horrified expression on his face.

 

“What?” Liam pouts, furrowing his brow.

 

Mason flaps his hands, giving him a pointed look. “What do you mean ‘ _ what’ _ ? I can’t believe-”

 

“What’s this?” Corey interrupts, bending down to pick up folded piece of paper from the floor. They both watch as he flips it open, a slow smile creeping onto his face as he silently reads the words. He folds it in half again, passing it to Mason.

 

Liam rolls his eyes as Mason reads over the note now, stopping to smile shyly at Corey before folding the paper in half again, running his fingers along the crease. His eyes light up in thought, as he thrusts it towards Liam.

 

Liam stares down at the sheet of paper in his hands. Written in neat cursive writing are three sentences: ‘ _ I think you’re really attractive. Now it’s up to you to pass this note onto someone you find attractive. If you don’t, be prepared for seven years bad luck.’ _

 

“This is dumb” Liam snorts. “I thought it was broken mirrors that gave you seven years bad luck?” His hands begin to scrunch up the corners of the note.

 

“Wait, stop” Mason suddenly proclaims. “What if you gave it to Theo?”

 

“Why?” Liam breathes, his stomach contracting into a tight ball.

 

“Maybe because you’ve been in love with him since the start of the year?” Mason says casually, shrugging his shoulders. “There’s no denying it man,  _ you smell his hair _ . There’s no coming back from that, you’re all the way gone.”

 

Liam stares down at the words written on the page, again. He thought if he just ignored his feelings they’d disappear in time, but it hasn’t worked. If anything, they’ve gotten stronger. Maybe his friends are right, maybe he should tell Theo how he feels about him. He places the paper onto his desk, smoothing it out before carefully folding it twice and slipping it into the front pocket of his jeans. 

 

“I’ll think about it” he says softly. 

 

* * *

 

In the cafeteria, Liam sits with with one foot up on his chair, his chin resting on his knee as he lazily stirs his bowl of macaroni with a fork. He stares longingly across the room at Theo, the boy is so far removed from everyone around him. His chair is twisted away from the rest of his table and he has his head stuck in the pages of whatever book he’s reading this week. Liam smiles fondly at the way he only takes a bite of his food when he turns the page.

 

He loves the way Theo is completely comfortable in his own skin and how no-one can handle Liam’s little freak outs like he can - not even Mason. Theo is a calming force. The complete peace of mind Liam feels around him is unlike anything he’s ever known. He feels whole when he’s with him. If only he could get the words out to tell him as much...

 

Without a word he stands up, pushing through the crowds of people towards Theo’s table. His footsteps falter as someone pushes their chair into his path but he forces himself to keep going. If he doesn’t do this now, he never will. 

 

Liam’s skin itches all over as he waits at the end of the table for Theo to notice him. The boy glances up from his book and the moment their eyes meet, everything Liam had planned to say fades from his mind. He opens and closes his mouth like a goldfish, his eyes wide with panic.

 

Theo narrows his eyes quizzically, a smirk playing on his lips. “Is there something you want to say to me?”

 

Liam slides the note from his pocket, throwing it down onto his lunch tray, wincing as it lands in his mashed potato. With a quick nod he legs it out of the cafeteria. He moves so fast the ground blurs beneath him, the steady thump of his feet hitting against the vinyl echoes around the hallway. It feels like he’s barely breathing until he pushes through the heavy metal doors at the end of the corridor and steps out into the courtyard, spluttering as cold air bites at his lungs.

 

_ What the hell did he just do? _

 

* * *

 

Avoiding Theo for the rest of the day is like a covert operation. The boy is everywhere he turns. He has spent the afternoon diving into empty classrooms, the locker room and the nurse’s office all to prolong having an awkward conversation with Theo. He doesn’t feel like being rejected today.

 

The final bell rings, Liam moves hurriedly through the stampede of students in the hallways and out into the parking lot, scanning the rows of cars until he spots Mason’s. He pulls his friends into a hug, relieved to have made it out alive without any sign of Theo. He walks around to the passenger side, his hand resting on the door handle, when a voice from behind stops him in his tracks.

 

“Hey guys. Mind if I borrow Liam for a minute?” Theo says. Liam’s eyes open into wide circles, silently pleading with Mason to come up with some sort of excuse.

 

“Sure, no problem” Mason nods vigorously. “We’ll just wait in the car until you’re done.”

 

_ Traitor,  _ Liam thinks to himself. His heart starts to race as he spins around, his face paling at the sight of Theo. Does he really have to look so devastatingly handsome right before he breaks his heart?

 

“What did you want to talk about?” Liam tries to smile.

 

“About this” Theo holds up a crumpled sheet of paper in his right hand.

 

Liam’s chest grows so tight, it hurts to breath. “I’m sorry. I’ve made everything weird, I should just go. There’s no need for us to mention any of this  _ ever again. _ ”

 

“Okay, if that’s what you want” Theo nods his head in agreement. “But first, I have something for you.”

 

Liam’s stomach flips as Theo places the creased letter in his hands, familiar handwriting staring up at him. “ _ Oh”  _ is all he manages to say in response.

 

“I’m going to ask you out on Monday” Theo grins, showing off his perfect teeth. “I’m warning you now, so that you can have your freak out or whatever and really think about what you want to say.”

 

Liam’s heart stumbles over its own rhythm, as his words sink in. “You  _ like  _ me?”

 

Theo barks out a laugh. “Well yeah, why else do you think I always ask you what you’re doing at the weekend or if you want to study together?”

 

“I- I thought you were nice” Liam blushes.

 

“I’m not  _ that _ nice, Liam. Fuck. I don’t have a vested interest in all of my classmates lives..just yours.” Theo runs his hand over the back of his neck, ruffling the ends of his hair. “So, Monday. Okay?”

 

“Okay” Liam smiles. As Theo walks away with a spring in his step, Liam pulls open the car door but then stops. “Hey Theo?” 

 

Theo pauses on the other side of the road, looking back at Liam.

 

“I’m going to say yes. Just so you know” he calls out, smiling brightly. The soft sound of Theo’s laughter floats through the air as he shoots Liam a quick wink.

 

He can feel two pairs of eyes on him as he climbs into the car. “So..that went better than expected, right?”

 

Corey bites at his fingernail, raising his eyebrows. “Yeah, it went...somewhere.”

 

“I almost couldn’t watch. The second hand embarrassment was too real” Mason frowns in disbelief. “At least you can sleep easy at night knowing you’re _both_ ridiculous.”

 

For the first time in his life, Liam is looking forward to a Monday.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I appreciate any and all feedback :)


End file.
